Life Is A Video Game
by Hamako14
Summary: When the LA branch mafia underboss, Nixie, finds out that members of her 'family' are dying off because of Kira, she makes it her mission to stop the chaos. Along the way, she teams up with Mello and Matt to stop the chaos. Matt/OC... Warning: Cussing!
1. Level 1: Tempers Rise

**Disclaimer:** I only own Nixie and all the other characters you may not recognize.

Alright. The winner of the poll was Matt from Death Note! Woot! Anyway, here's the new story! OH and Matt doesn't show up in this chapter...my b!!

ENJOY!!

* * *

Character Profile:

Name: Zelda 'Nixie' Amherst

Age: 19

Eyes: Golden

Hair: Reddish Purple or Purplish Red (you decided which of the two it is)

Background: Nixie was born in Germany but has lived all over the world. She currently resides in Los Angeles with her new 'family' (aka a branch of the German Mob). She's the Under-Boss (second in command) and goes to most of the 'meetings'.

* * *

"Nixie, do not say a word when we get into the room."

"I'll try my hardest not to, Boss," Nixie muttered, glancing to the tall, hairy man in a black suit to her right.

"If you want to keep your life, I suggest you keep your mouth shut," the Boss's gruff voice cut through the small compartment known as an elevator.

"Like I've said before, I'm not responsible for anything that happens if they piss me off." Nixie crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. She could see her boss glaring at her out of the corner of her eye.

The elevator opened with a ding. 'And here we go,' Nixie thought as she pushed herself off the wall and stepping out of the box after her boss. As soon as they had stepped outside, they met a foot soldier that was waiting for them.

"Otto, I presume," the soldier nodded to Nixie's boss, but when the soldier's eyes fell upon Nixie herself, his eyes slightly widened. "I was told you were coming by yourself." The soldier slowly moved his hand towards his waist.

"There's no need to get out your gun," Otto remarked, earning a wary glance from the soldier. "She's my second in command." The foot soldier did not believe him. "You must be a new recruit," Otto sighed, "Your Boss knows that I always bring her with me. Call him if you'd like."

The soldier's mouth twitched as he took his phone of his pocket, his eyes still on Otto and Nixie.

While the foot soldier called his boss, Nixie crossed her arms and turned to look at Otto.

"Don't even think about it," he warned, his blue eyes piercing her golden ones.

"I didn't say anything yet," Nixie stated, pursing her lips.

"You didn't have to say anything; I can see it in your eyes." Nixie rolled her eyes.

"So what was I thinking about doing?" Nixie asked after a small period of silence.

"You wanted to escort yourself to the room, leaving me to kill this unnerved foot soldier so he doesn't shot you in the back," Otto simply said as though it was obvious.

"…I hate it when you do that…" she pouted, turning her attention back to the soldier.

"Yes Boss," the foot soldier said into the phone before he hung up. He looked at up at Otto and Nixie, "Let's go." They quietly followed the man as he led them through a series of hallways.

'God this place looks like a dump,' Nixie thought, looking around the hallways. 'This place looks more like a warehouse than a mob hideout.' The walls of the place were thoroughly abused with bullet holes, dents and mold. The floor wasn't much better; there were mold and blood/puke stains every two feet. Nixie scrunched up her nose, 'They could at least hire a cleaning lady.'

"Here we are," the foot soldier opened up a door on the left side of the hallway. Otto walked into the room first, followed closely by Nixie and finally the foot soldier was last, shutting the door behind them.

"Otto," a buff, shirtless, bald man asked from a zebra printed couch located in the middle of the room. Next to him was a mob whore. Nixie had to bite her tongue to keep from saying or grunting anything inappropriate. "How's business been?"

"Terrible," Otto replied, running a hand through his thin, long blonde hair, "More than half of our members have dropped dead from heart attacks because of Kira."

Nixie whipped her head over to look at her boss, eyes slightly widened. 'I didn't know that…' she thought, frowning. 'Why the hell didn't he tell me that?'

"That's why I've brought you here. Our newest member, Mello," the Boss said, nodding toward the blonde sitting on the back of the sofa not too far from him, "found out Kira's been killing criminals by writing their names down in a notebook." Nixie gave her boss an 'are you serious?' look. In return she got a glare.

Otto turned back to look at the other boss, "What proof do you have of it?"

"Let's just say there was a certain leak up in the NPA. The leader of the investigation is a man by the name of Soichiro Yagami. We'll pay you a hundred thousand dollars if you kidnap his daughter Sayu Yagami from Japan and bring her here. If that doesn't persuade you, we'll share the notebook with your mob."

"…" Otto was having a battle over the deal in his head. Finally, he came to a decision. "Alright, I'll send out my best crew to pick her up."

She couldn't take it anymore, "You've got to be shitting me!"

"Nixie," Otto said with a stern voice.

"No! You mean to tell me that you're willing to risk the lives of your best members to kidnap some girl in Kira's territory all because of some dumb blonde's idea that there's a _notebook _out there that kills people? That's not right!"

"Who you calling a 'dumb blonde' you bitch?!" The blonde haired boy known as Mello, stood up from his seat on the back of the couch. Nixie raised her eyebrows as she realized he was decked out in leather and eating a chocolate bar.

"Nixie! Go wait outside," Otto growled at the girl before she could get out another word. She sneered at Mello before obediently going to wait out in the hall. She didn't dare to lean up against the disgusting wall, so she paced in the hallway instead.

After waiting for five minutes, Otto finally emerged from the room with a manila envelope in hand.

"You're lucky they didn't shoot your head off," Otto said making his way back down to the elevator, Nixie in tow.

"I can't believe you agreed to that!" she replied.

"I agreed only because I want to stop the deaths of my mafia members."

"And about those… why did you tell me they quit instead of telling me the truth?"

"Because I knew you'd be upset about it."

"Of course I'd be upset about it! They're my family!" Otto just sighed as he pressed the first level button on the elevator side. Silence filled the elevator as it moved downwards. Nixie finally broke the silence. "So," she said lightly, "Who are you going to send after the girl?"

"You want to go alone don't you?" Otto answered her question with another.

She gave him an exasperated look, "How did you know that?"

"Like I've said before, it's all in your eyes." The elevator opened and the two walked made their way out of the building. "But let me ask you this, why go alone?"

"I don't want to risk losing anymore family members by having them go into Kira territory," Nixie replied as they walked out of the building and to their separate cars.

Otto stopped and faced Nixie as soon as they reached their cars, "I'll let you do this alone, but only this one time, alright?"

A smile broke out over the girls face, "Yes! Thank you, I'll make sure to not die!"

Otto shared his only little smile before going back to a serious face. He handed her the manila envelope, "In this, you'll find where to find the girl, plane tickets and money for food. You leave tomorrow morning."

"Understood, I'll see you whenever I get back." With that, Nixie got into her car and sped off towards her apartment, manila folder in the passenger seat.

'Tomorrow is going to be one interesting day…'


	2. Level 2: You Promised

**Disclaimer:** I only own Nixie and Otto.

Here's chapter 2! Woot woot!

ENJOY!!

* * *

'Let's see… according to this map, To-Oh University should be right in front of me…' Nixie looked up only to come face to face with a strip mall. "Oh god damn it!" she grunted, quickly looking back to map. For most of the day, Nixie'd been wondering around Japan, trying to find the college that Sayu Yagami goes to. 'I can't follow directions worth crap…' she thought, crumpling up the map and throwing it away in the nearest trash can. 'And to top it all off, I can't speak Japanese so that throws out the idea of ask for directions.'

She sighed and turned around to venture on the other side of the street. "Seriously?!" Nixie screeched, earning looks from those walking around her. On the other side of the street, there was a big sign that said _'Welcome to To-Oh University'_. "Well, at least the sign is in English…" She hurried across the street before heavy oncoming traffic came. Once she was safely over, she stopped and took out a manila envelope from her backpack; the same envelope her Boss had given her the day before. Opening it up, she pulled out a photo of Sayu and her class schedule.

'So her Biology class ends at 3:00… what time is it now?' Nixie thought, pulling out her cell phone. 'Alright, it's 2:35. That gives me 25 minutes to find out where the stupid building is… this is going to suck.'

She put the manila envelope back into her backpack and started walking around the campus. 'Oh where oh where can the biology building be…' Nixie hymned in her head. She walked up to the doors of the first building she came to. 'This is the Psych building…' She turned around and headed toward the next closest building.

Twenty minutes passed and Nixie was still completely lost. She sighed with irritation looking at her cell phone again. 'I'm running out of time,' she thought, desperately looking around her. She finally noticed a building that wasn't one that she went up to before. 'There!'

Before she could take her first step, the bell tower sounded, letting everyone know it was 3 o'clock. "Shit…" she picked up her pace towards the building. She made it 20 feet before she was met with a mob of students. Nixie fought her way through the crowd, bumping shoulders with many of them. Out of nowhere, she had a head on collision with another girl, causing both of them fall backwards. "This is not my day!" Nixie said, attempting to get up.

A hand appeared in front of her face. "Oh I'm so sorry!" came the voice of a girl. Nixie looked up the arm of the girl and connected eyes with none-other than Sayu Yamagi.

"It's fine," Nixie replied, grabbing Sayu's hand and getting up. "I didn't realize it would be this busy once class got out."

Sayu looked at her strangely, "Are you a visitor here?"

"I guess you can say that, though finding the Psych building is such a hassle." Nixie was choosing her words carefully, trying to either get Sayu away from the crowd or wait until the crowd disappears.

"Oh let me help you!"

A sly grin appeared of Nixie's face, "Thank you very much, I appreciate it." She followed Sayu out of the crowd. It didn't take too long before Sayu started asking questions.

"So what are you here for? Are you going to be a transfer student and checking out the buildings here?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm here looking for someone," Nixie replied.

"Really? Who? A professor?"

"I'm actually here for you Sayu." Nixie's escort stopped dead in her tracks. "If you want to live, I suggest you come with me." Sayu's eyes widened even more with panic as she noticed the gun around Nixie's waist. "I promise no harm will come to you if you follow my every word," Nixie gave her a reassuring smile. By this time, the two girls were facing each other, Nixie with a serious face and Sayu with a nervous one. Nixie watched as Sayu nervously chewed on her lip.

"…alright…" Sayu finally said, her voice very shaky.

"Good. Now follow me." Nixie led Sayu back to her car, which was parked a block away from the strip mall. The drive to the airport was quiet until right before they got out of the car.

"When we get inside the airport, I'm going to buy us the plane tickets to Los Angeles, California. Oh, and I'm going to ne--"

"I don't have my passport to go overseas!" Sayu protested.

"I got that covered," Nixie replied, "It's called a fake passport."

"Can you tell me something?"

"Shoot."

"Who are you and why am I being kidnapped?" Sayu's voice pleaded for answers.

Nixie sighed and ran a hand through her Reddish-purple hair, "The name's Nixie and I can't tell you why you're being kidnapped. All I have to say is when I get you to your final destination, you better be on your best behavior. Now enough questions, we're not going to get on an early flight if we don't hurry up." Nixie paused after she opened up her door. "And give me your cell phone; I don't want you calling or texting anyone."

"Wait," Sayu said as she handed over her phone, "One more question."

"Ugh… fine. What is it?"

"Why are you so lenient for a kidnapper?"

"Well, because I believe life is a video game."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"It wasn't supposed to." Nixie got out of the driver's seat of the car, "Now let's go before we miss the next flight out of here."

--

Through the entire flight to LA, the two girls were silent. Once they landed and got into the car, Sayu was blindfolded. Neither of them really spoke during the car ride or as they walked into the mafia hideout. Nixie traced her steps through the building, holding on to Sayu's arm, as she passed security, before she finally stopped in front of a familiar door. Nixie didn't even bother knocking, she just walked in.

"If it isn't Nixie," the mob Boss said as he was once again, wearing no shirt, "That was quite fast."

"Yeah yeah, here's the girl, now where's the money?" she demanded, looking around the room. She narrowed her eyes as she looked around the room. Let's just say there were some men in there hungrily eyeing the two girls. Nixie's mouth twitched with disgust, but she did notice Mello wasn't there.

"Aren't you very upfront," the Boss said, scooting a brief case on the coffee table towards Nixie. As she went to go check the brief case, one of the foot soldiers grabbed a hold of Sayu.

"For being the daughter of the damn NPA leader, you sure are a pretty little girl," he cooed, stroking her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Sayu pleaded, desperately trying to get away from the foot soldier.

"Kitty's got claws," another soldier joined in the fun.

"Nixie!" Sayu practically screamed, trying to shake her blindfold off, "Please help me!"

Nixie winced a little as she checked to make sure all the money was there. She closed the briefcase, picked it up and walked towards the door, only to turn her head as she looked back. "You're not my problem anymore," Nixie said, feeling sorry for the girl. She opened the door and proceeded to walk out.

"You promised nothing bad would happen to me!" Sayu said, laughter from the foot soldiers overpowered her voice. "YOU PROMISED ME!!" The door closed with a slam, leaving Nixie alone in the hallway with her thoughts. She stared at the door then down to the brief case in her right hand, and back again. She sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Well well well," taunted a voice from down the hall, "If it isn't the royal bitch herself." Nixie's head snapped to the right, glaring at none other than Mello, who was being followed by an auburn haired boy with goggles. "The name's Nixie, not bitch, you asshole," she sneered at him.

"Like I give a shit," he shot back. "How did a bitch like you even make it into the mob?"

"Well if you don't shut up, you'll find out."

"Are you threatening me?" Mello sneered.

"Oh, it's not a threat. It's a promise."

Before Mello could respond, a sooth voice cut him off, sending chills down Nixie's back, "Mello, leave her alone. We've got work to do." Nixie's eyes snapped to the boy wearing goggles, instantly tearing them away from his as they met.

"Shut up Matt. You're the one who plays video games 24/7," Mello glared at his partner.

Nixie sighed and turned to walk down the hallway, back to the elevator.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mello's voice called behind her. He obviously wasn't done with her yet.

"As much as I'd like to stay around and watch you two start fighting, I'm on a tight schedule," Nixie said, not bothering to turn around. Before either of the boys could say anything, Nixie was already on her way down another hall, on her way back to her mob's hideout.


	3. Level 3: Mark, Matt, Max, Mich, Mike?

**Disclaimer:** I only own Nixie and all the other characters you may not recognize.

Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted. College has been taking up my time lately. Now onto chapter 3! Woot!!

ENJOY!!

* * *

It's been four days since Nixie had turned Sayu over to the other mob and she was still feeling guilty. Nixie sat at her desk in the middle of her own office space. Her forehead was resting on the smooth cherry oak surface, eyes closed as she thought alone in silence.

'I really feel bad for that girl…' Nixie thought, recalling an image of Sayu's face. 'If I'm right, she'll probably be tortured until the mob gets that notebook. But if it costs one's sanity, one's innocence, even costs them their life, in order to save the life of my entire 'family', I'm fine with it… It's sad though, that someone like her had to be the one.' She paused in her thoughts as she put her head up onto her hands and focused her mind onto another person. 'Now that Mello fella… he pisses me off,' she scowled at the image of that blonde boy. 'Every time I see him, I feel like I'm drowning in his arrogance…His hair makes him look like a little girl,' Nixie snickered at the stray thought. 'I would have thought he was one if he didn't wear tight leather that just happens to show everything…bleh.' She made a sour face at the thought of him in his S&M outfit. 'Thank god for that goggled boy, what did Mello call him again…Mark, Matt, Max, Mich, Mike? I think it might have been Mich…. Or was it Mark? Oh screw it, I give up. Anyway, thank god he got Mello's attention away from me, otherwise I would've had to cut my ears off from his excessive talking, his _loud_ excessive talking. Goggle-boy seems to be the opposite of him; how could he stand to hang around such the egotistical jerk? For some reason, I don't think I've seen the last of those two…'

"You know you make some interesting faces while you think," a gruff voice came out of nowhere, causing Nixie to fall out the side of her chair with a small yelp.

"Oomph," she grunted as she hit the ground. She glared at the burnt orange carpet below her, embarrassment flooding into her cheeks. "How long have you been in here?" she asked, getting back into her chair as she rubbed her sides.

"Long enough for me to be able to assassinate you," her boss grunted, a frown on his face. That got a groan out of Nixie's lips as she rubbed her face with her hands. "You know you can't let your guard down even if you're back in the base. There are too many people out there that want you dead."

Nixie stared up at her boss for a minute as she thought with her head resting in her hand, "Why am I even here? I mean, I know why I'm in the mob; they saved my life. But why am I the underboss and not a grunt?"

Otto sighed as he took a set in front of the desk, "Don't be an idiot Nixie."

"But I'm serious!" Nixie exclaimed, getting a little angry with herself as well as her boss. "I have too much of a conscience to be a true mobster! I kill people and I send people to their doom, but I feel bad about it!"

"If you weren't such a _woman_, you wouldn't have that issue."

Without thinking, Nixie pulled out the gun that was always on her hip and pointed it at Otto's head. "You wanna run that by me again?" Nixie spat with venom.

Otto stared at her before he began to chuckle. Soon enough, his chuckle turned into an outburst of laughter.

"That's the Nixie I know," Otto said after his fit of laughter was over. Nixie just glared at him, knowing that he just proved her point wrong. "Now that you've got all that out, we're going back to the warehouse."

Nixie instantly groaned, putting her gun back at her side, "With Blondie and Goggle-boy?!"

"Don't be like that," Otto scolded.

"Yes sir…" she mumbled. "When are we leaving?"

Otto looked at his silver watch as he got up, "Oh, let's say… now." And turned around and left the room.

Nixie slammed her head against the desk, "I just _knew _that I would see those guys again."

--

It was déjà vu for Nixie as she found herself in the elevator alongside her boss again. She tapped her foot impatiently as they slowly moved up. She stopped when Otto looked at her. The elevator door came to a halt with a ding.

"You know the rules," Otto grunted, waiting for the doors to open.

"I'll try my hardest," she replied, smiling slightly. Otto made a disapproving noise as he stepped out of the elevator, Nixie right behind him. They were met with the same foot soldier that greeted them last time

"Otto, I presu—"

"Yes I'm Otto and that's Nixie. Enough chit-chat, I want to see the notebook," Otto demanded roughly.

"Y-yes sir!" the soldier stuttered walking towards the room from last time.

'They already got the notebook?' Nixie thought mildly impressed, 'That only took four days…' she focused on her surroundings, 'This place is still a god damn dump… Boys are just so messy.'

Nixie noticed a figure walking towards her, Otto, and the foot soldier. As they got closer, she recognized him almost instantly; it was Goggle boy. When they passed each other, their eyes met. He gave her a small smile and a nod, while she gave him a half-a-smile. 'You know…' Nixie thought to herself, 'He's not that bad on the eyes like most mobsters.'

Soon after that thought, Nixie was back into the room with the tacky zebra print couches.

Like last time, the mob boss sat with his wenches at each side. Mello sat on the couch perpendicular to his boss, munching on his chocolate bar. As soon as Nixie saw him, she sneered at him, earning herself a glare from both Mello and her boss.

"Otto, I'm glad you came!" the bald, shirtless mob boss greeted.

"I came as fast as I could Rod," Otto replied, "So what's with the notebook?"

"The notebook is amazing!! There's no way I can describe it, so you'll just see it for yourselves," Rod said, motioning to one of the soldiers, "Jack, give our friends the notebook."

Nixie made a slight sour face as an ugly, wrinkly man with shoulder length blonde hair and glasses walked toward them, notebook in hand.

"Here you go," Jack said uneasily. Otto grunted in thanks as he took a hold of the notebook.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Otto yelled, tripping over his feet as he fell backwards, "W-w-what is that?!"

Nixie looked bewildered at her boss that sat on the floor, "Boss, what's wrong? What is what?"

"If you pick up that notebook, you'll find out, you dumb bitch," Mello snickered as he licked his chocolate.

Nixie gave him a death glare before carefully picking up the notebook. She read the white letters on the front of black, leather bound journal; _Death Note_. 'Death Note?' Nixie thought to herself, flipping through the pages of the journal, 'what's so scary about this?' She closed the book, looking up. That was a big mistake.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Nixie screamed, backing up so fast that she hit the wall behind her, knocking the wind right out of her. A tall figure wrapped like a mummy stood 5 feet in front of her. With very small, beady eyes, sharp pointy teeth, and tree branch-like hands, Nixie would've been stupid not to be scared. "What…what is that thing?!"


	4. Level 4: The Great Escape

**Disclaimer:** I only own Nixie and all the other characters you may not recognize.

Here's chapter 4!! Sorry it took so long to come out! I was busy with homework and exams. I hope you like it!

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Nixie stood next to Otto, a little unnerved by the shinigami that stood a few feet away from her. 'God that thing is hideous looking…' she thought as she stared at the beastly thing. When it met her gaze, she shuddered and turned her attention to something less…ugly.

"So…" Otto said after regaining his composure, "This notebook can kill people by writing down their name and know their face…?"

"Basically," Rod replied as he flipped through the pages of the notebook, "But there is a way to know someone's name with only seeing their face."

"How?" Nixie's boss asked.

"The person that possesses the 'Death Note' can make a deal with the shinigami to have their eyes, meaning they can see everyone's name and life span," Rod stated, an evil smirk starting to form on his lips. Nixie narrowed her eyes at Mello's boss.

Otto frowned, "How is that possible?"

"Would you like a demonstration?" Otto nodded slowly, while Nixie threw her boss an 'Are you serious?' look. "Jack, what are their names?"

The white haired man with the glasses looked up, the light reflecting off his glasses, "Wilhelm Godfrey and--" Scribbling was heard in the background.

"Stop!" Otto bellowed, shock and nervousness was apparent in his voice. "That is enough _Rod_," he sneered, "How dare you have my real name read off! There are better ways to prove that these 'eyes' work!"

Rod started to laugh, "But then I wouldn't have the pleasure of killing you. You see, I am tired of sharing my profits with you, so I thought it's better if you were out of my hair."

"You basta—" Otto started choking and grabbed his chest.

"Boss…?" Nixie turned her full attention to Otto, grabbing his arm to try and keep him from falling to the ground. "Otto? Come on… this isn't funny!" Otto's weight pulled her down to the floor as he fell. "Otto?" she murmured as her boss lay dying in her arms. Her eyes widened as Otto's eyes shut and his breathe stopped. Keeping back her tears, Nixie snapped her head up, glaring at Rod. "What did you do?!" she practically screamed.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you," he evilly replied, "Jack."

"Zel—" Without a second thought, Nixie took out her gun and shot Jack in the legs. "Gah!" he yelled in pain as he fell down to the ground. From there she shot him in the head, killing him instantly.

"Why you little bitch!!" their Boss screamed reaching for his own gun. Nixie ran out of the room, leaving her dead boss's body behind. She made it twenty or so feet down the hallway before orders for her death were yelled and pounding of feet were heard behind her.

'Shit…' she thought as she ducked into a room to avoid the bullets flying through the air. Kaori slammed and locked the door behind her. Taking a quick scan of the room, she spotted a window. She hurried over to it and quickly looked out. The sky was dark and the only thing giving off light was random street lamps everywhere. She swung her leg out the window as people started pounding on the door.

"Open up this door now!!"

"Just break it down!"

'Thank god there's a fire escape,' Nixie thought as she climbed out the window. She shimmied down the ladder as fast as she could. The sound of a door breaking and yells echoed into the night. She looked down at the ground below her. 'This is at least a ten to fifteen foot drop… I think I'll live…'

"Hey!" a foot soldier yelled, "She's climbing down the fire escape!"

"Shoot her you idiot."

Without a moment's thought, Nixie let go of the ladder. She let out a small shriek as she fell to the ground in an ungraceful manner. She grunted as she quickly got up and started to run; bad idea. A bullet sent a ripple of pain in her body as it hit her shoulder.

"Fuuuck!" she gritted her teeth as she turned the corner of the building to avoid anymore bullets. She leaned up against the wall, placing her hand carefully on her wound. "Ow! That fucking hurts!" When she heard footsteps and yelling making its way towards her, she began to run again.

"There she is!"

"Kill her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

More bullets were fired in her direction. She quickly turned around another corner of the building. 'Where the hell is the car?!' Nixie yelled in her head, still on the run from the mob. 'If I don't find it soon, I'll have 101 holes in me.' Ten minutes later, Nixie stopped and hid behind a cement pillar. The blood loss from her wound was making her lightheaded; running for her life is only making it worse.

A hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed a hold of Nixie's arm with the shoulder wound. Using her other arm, Nixie grabbed a hold of her gun and put it to her what she thought was her captors head.

"Let me go!" she hissed in pain and anger, not being able to see anything.

"I'm here to help you, not kill you," the voice calmly said, unfazed by the gun pointed at him.

"How can you expect me to trust you?! You're Boss just killed mine!" Nixie seethed, assuming that he worked for Rod.

The guy sighed, "He's not my boss… I'm only here because of Mello."

'Goggle boy?' Nixie thought as she studied the figure closely. She could barely make out the goggles resting on the guys face.

He tugged on her arm causing her wince, "Now come on, if you want to live, I suggest you come with me." She gave him a glare. "You can keep that gun pointed at my head if it makes you feel better." Nixie couldn't decide if that was sarcasm or not. She lowered her gun, but kept her grip on it. Following behind Goggle boy, she made it so he didn't tug on her arm too hard; it was very sensitive at the moment. The yells of other mob members became just whispers in the wind.

Soon, they reached a car. Nixie couldn't tell what brand or color it was from the darkness that surrounded it. Goggle boy let go of her arm and got into the driver's seat. Nixie made her way to the passenger side, keeping her eye on him as she got in. Without a moment to spare, Goggle boy turned on the car and sped off into the night, leaving Nixie on edge in the seat next to him.


	5. Level 5: Pain, Pain And More Pain

**Disclaimer:** I only own Nixie and all the other characters you may not recognize.

Woo! Here's chapter 5. Sorry if it's a little boring but it's building up the rest of the story. Hope you like it!

ENJOY!!!

* * *

Nixie sat in the car with Goggle boy on the road to wherever. Looking down at her shoulder, she pressed a hand to her wound. 'Damn,' she thought, wincing at the contact, 'This is going to take a while to heal…' She noticed Goggle boy looked over at her and reach into his pocket. Quickly, she grabbed the gun from her lap and aimed it at him.

He just looked over at her from the corner of his eyes, "Relax, I'm just taking out my cigarettes. Besides, if you kill me, you'll die when the car gets into a collision with another one." Nixie didn't lower her gun at all. He sighed and slowly pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "See?" he said pushing the pack in front of Nixie's face, "Just cigarettes, nothing else."

"Don't wave that shit in front of my face," Nixie growled as she lowered her gun back into her lap. "Why are you even helping me? I don't even know who you are."

"The name's Matt. That's all you need to know." He took out a cigarette and put the box back in his coat pocket. "As for your other question," he lit the cigarette, "Do you not want to be helped?"

"I'm no damsel in distress," Nixie said facing forward with a frown.

"Whoever said you were?" Matt asked, taking a long drag of his cig.

"My pride," she replied. Her head started spinning from the blood loss; the smell of smoke wasn't helping either. She carefully leaned back against the car seat, making sure not to put too much pressure on the wound.

"Geez," he muttered, "Girls and their pride."

Nixie frowned at his statement, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

She didn't answer back as black dots appeared in front of her eyes. 'Damn,' she thought as her head started feeling heavy, 'I hope… I don't...black…out……'

--

Nixie stirred in her sleep, snuggling up to something soft and fluffy, with a hint of smoke.

'This smells good…' she thought sleepily, taking a big whiff of it. Taking the object with her, she turned over onto her back.

"Shit! My shoulder!!" she screamed in pain. Sitting up almost immediately, she threw the pillow she was holding onto the floor of the room. "Fuck! My head!" As one hand went to hold her left shoulder, her other hand went to hold her pounding head. She fell over onto her right side and curled into a ball. "Why does life hate me?" she moaned, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth.

The sound of the door opening echoed through the dark room. "Hey, you okay in here? I heard yelling," Matt asked from the doorway.

"I'm fine, except for the fact that I'm dying!" Nixie replied, trying not to move her soar body.

"Well," Matt drawled out as a cigarette hung out of his mouth, "I'm pretty sure I cleaned up you wound so you won't be dying anytime soon. But there wasn't much I could do about the pain."

By this time, the pounding in Nixie's head had disappeared so she could move around. She opened her eyes and looked over at her shoulder. She could barely see the bandages through the stream of light coming from the doorway. 'God, what the hell is this guy, a doctor or something?' Nixie thought resting her head back on the bed. 'I should probably thank him, but I didn't ask for his help… still…'

There was a small silence between the two, before Matt finally spoke up. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything, so just yell."

"Thank you," Nixie muttered just as Matt shut the door, taking away the only source of light away from the room.

Nixie lost track of time as she fell in and out of sleep. Finally, she couldn't stand to lie down for one more minute. 'Let's try attempt number two of sitting up…' Nixie thought, throwing off any covers that were left on her body. She rolled onto her stomach so she could get better leverage for pushing herself up. Slowly but surely, Nixie found herself facing the headboard of the bed. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'I feel really proud of myself. Now all I need to do is walk to the door…' She took a quick glance around the dark room. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

Making sure to avoid using her left arm, Nixie slowly crawled to the edge of the bed so she wouldn't fall off. She swung her legs out in front of her once she felt the edge. The floor was soft underneath her feet. 'I hope this is carpet and not clothing under my feet,' Nixie thought, blindly moving forward to find the wall. Though, that wasn't the smartest idea she had, cause before her hands came in contact with the wall, her knee came in contact with a dresser. "God damn it!" she hissed in pain, "Who puts a fucking dresser right next to a bed?" Using her right hand, Nixie felt along the top of the dresser, looking for a source of light. Nothing. 'Seriously, they put a dresser next to a bed and it doesn't have a lamp on it? What kind of stupid idea is that?!'

Before Nixie take another step, light flooded into the room. She squinted and blinked several times, trying to adjust to her eyes to the light. "I thought I heard some movement in here," Matt's voice came from behind Nixie.

Once her eyes adjusted, Nixie turned to look at him. "Congratulations. You thought correctly," sarcasm dripped from her voice.

There was a small pause before Matt replied, "Are you sure you don't need any more sleep? You seem rather grouchy."

Nixie just glared at him before standing up and walking out the bedroom door. Looking around, she located the front door. She turned back toward Matt, "Where are my shoes?"

"Leaving so soon? And in a tank top and shorts no less?" Matt questioned frowning.

"Yep. I really must be going back home. Since Otto's been murdered, I _need_ to get back," she replied, moving to the door, Matt right behind her.

"You've been out for about 3 hours. I'm sure they're perfectly fine."

"It's only been three hours?" Nixie asked, completely baffled. It felt like she's been out for several days, not three measly hours.

"Mmhmm," Matt replied as he took the finished cigarette stub from his mouth. "I really don't think it's wise to leave, especially at two in the morning."

"I don't care what you think, I'm out of here," Nixie said, finally locating her shoes and quickly putting them on. She noticed Matt was going to say something so she turned to him. "Look, I appreciate what you've done for me. I owe you my life." She noticed paper and a pen on the coffee table located in the middle of the room. Taking the paper and pen, she wrote down her number before walking over to a curious Matt. "Here's my number. Call it when you want me to repay my debt," she said as she handed the paper to him. Without another word, Nixie left Matt in his apartment and made her way down the streets of L.A. back to her base.


	6. Level 6: Drunk Guys Need to Pass Out

**Disclaimer:** I own all the characters you do not recognize...aka Nixie, Otto, Ziggy and Jaeger.

Sorry this took so long, it's been a rough week. Sorry but Matt's not in this one, but I promise he'll be in the next one. This one is basically building up the story... So yeah. Oh! And there's a poll going at the top of my profile, so please check that out. Otherwise...

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

The streets of Los Angeles were empty and quiet as Nixie walked down them at 3 a.m. in the morning. The only thing livening them up were the neon lights of the bars, casinos, and strip clubs. Nixie smiled and sighed with relief as she saw the neon blue sign of a bar that read '_The Rain Bar_'. Nixie's mafia base had always been in the old umbrella factory since she could remember it. The bar took up very little space of the actual factory, making the rest of it the home for the mobsters.

Nixie didn't bother to look both ways as she crossed the four lane street. Before she could take two steps, a motorcycle drove past, nearly hitting her.

"AH!" she screamed, stumbling backwards. She watched the black helmeted motorcyclist look back at her, before continuing on their way. "You asshole!" she screamed, "Who the hell do you think you are?! If I ever see you again, I'll put a hole right between your eyes!!" Nixie huffed before she quickly crossed the street before anything else could hit her. "Fuckin' assholes driving 100 mph at two in the morning…"

She reached the metal doors of the bar and tried to pull them open. They didn't budge.

"What the hell…" Nixie muttered, continuing to rattle the doors. Once she realized they weren't going to open, she started banging on them. "Hey!" she yelled, "Open up the doors!" She heard rustling behind the doors before the little peep hole window in the door slid open, allowing Nixie to see a foot soldier's blue eyes.

"We're closed right now," the foot soldier said.

"Well that's awesome." Nixie said, her eye twitching with anger, "Now let me in."

"But we're clos—"

"Do you _know_ who I am?" she seethed, not liking being kept out of her 'house'.

"Can't say I—Nixie?"

"Yes. Let. Me. In!"

"R-r-right away!" The sound of locks unlocking met her ears. The door opened up, allowing her in. As soon as she was inside the factory, the door was quickly shut and locked behind her.

"What was that all about Ziggy?!" Nixie hissed as she recognized the young black haired soldier. He was a good guy, but he really wasn't the smartest in the bunch.

"Sorry Nixie," he said, managing to keep his face passive, though he eyes shined with fright. "A mob boss that went by the name of Rod had called saying that he had killed you and Otto. He wanted us to give him want he wanted or he'd kill us…" He paused and looked at her shoulder, "…what happened?"

"That bastard is what happened," Nixie gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw. "Did you guys give a response?"

"Y-yeah, Jaeger already agreed to Rod's request…"

"What?!" Nixie screeched with anger.

Ziggy winced slightly, "Anyone who objected was killed on the spot. I volunteered to come out here so I could avoid speaking against him."

"Where is he?" her voice dripped with venom as her eyes pierced him.

"T-the meeting room."

Nixie sighed with frustration making her way around the bar area and to the '_Employees Only_' door. She shoved the door open and walked down the narrow hallway, Ziggy staying behind to watch the bar. Once through the door, there was a dramatic change in scenery. The walls went from tacky wallpaper to black paint and the floor went from tile to burnt orange carpeting.

'Who the hell does Rod think he is?' Nixie thought angrily, passing by several doors. 'Does he really think that he can get away with threatening _my_ mob?!' She came to a halt in front of a door labeled '_Conference Room_'. She twisted the brass handle and let herself in.

Any talking that was going on ceased upon her entrance. Nixie looked at the mob members that sat around at the long conference table. There were less than twenty members present, which worried Nixie a little bit. She frowned at her fellow mobsters, "Where is everyone?"

"This is what's left of us," said the blonde haired man sitting at the end of the table, finally getting over the initial shock.

"Jaeger…" she sneered at him, getting a smirk in return. She and Jaeger never got along. He would always try to start uprisings within the mob to gain control. It seems like his time to rule has finally come. "What do you think you're doing agreeing with Rod?!"

"Well Nix," his smirk growing wider as he leaned forward onto the table, "As the _new leader_ of this mob, I thought it would be in the interest of the group if we cooperate with Rod seeing as we all want to live." When Jaeger had emphasized the words 'new leader', Nixie knew her time with this mob was up. If she was going to kill him, she would get killed in the process. She did find his last words hilarious, though, causing her to break out into laughter.

"AHAHAHA! Do you really think Rod's going to spare you?!" Her laughter started to turn more sinister, making Jaeger sneer while the others only watched.

"Why wouldn't he?" Jaeger growled at her.

She shook her head as her laughter died down and left the room, closing the door behind her. "What an idiot," she muttered to herself, as she made her way to her old room, "Rod's just going to kill them as soon as they get what they want."

Entering her room, Nixie didn't stay long. She changed the bandages on her wound, and then changed into black jeans and a teal shirt. She grabbed all her personal possessions, including her guns, cell phone, wallet and clothes, shoving them into a suitcase. She shut her door as she left the room and made her way back towards the bar. When she passed the Conference Room, Nixie could hear Jaeger ranting away about something. She rolled her eyes and continued walking. Once she came back into the atmosphere of the bar, she noticed Ziggy drinking on a bar stool.

"Ziggy, do you want to stay here?" she asked him. He quickly shook his head in response. "Pack your things, we're leaving now."

He quickly hurried of his stool, stumbling in the process. 'I hope he's not drunk…' Nixie thought as she watched him stagger towards the '_Employees Only_' door. He disappeared through it for a good five minutes before coming out with a suit case of his own. "I'm ready!" he said grinning at her.

She just rolled her eyes and walked out the door and into the streets of L.A., Ziggy staggering at her heels. They walked their way towards the heart of the city and towards the direction Nixie came from earlier.

The streets were livelier at five in the morning. Cars zoomed by them, rushing to get to work.

"Are we there yet?" Ziggy asked after half-an-hour of 'walking'.

"No," Nixie said flatly, keeping up her fast walking pace.

"Nixieeeee," he whined from behind her.

She rolled her eyes and turned around, "What?"

"Can we take a break?" he asked, clinging onto a light pole.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeeeeees."

"Ugh. Fine," she huffed, grabbing his arm and putting it over her shoulder, carefully to avoid her wound. She helped steady him on his feet and continued walking to the nearest bench. She sat him down first, then followed suit. They watched as cars, trucks and buses flew past them, the raven haired boy ranting to her about absolutely nothing, alcohol seeping from his breath.

"Ya know," Ziggy drawled out as he eyed Nixie out of the corner of his eye, "I was 15 when I joined the mob…"

"Uh-huh." She wasn't really paying attention to his jabber.

"That was 6 years ago, so now I'm 21."

"Cool."

There was a ten minute pause where neither of them spoke as they walked. Nixie was hoping that Ziggy was rested enough so she could find a cheap motel.

"You're really cute." Nixie turned to stare at him. "I thought you were cute when I first met you."

"Well…that's nice?" Nixie didn't know what to do, so she looked back towards the road.

'God, I hope he passes out soon…'


	7. Level 7: Making A Scene

**Disclaimer:** I only own Nixie and Otto and Ziggy and anyone else you don't recognize.

Sorry it took so long to get out! With exams and Thanksgiving, it was a busy two weeks. But anyway, hope you like it!

ENJOY!!!

* * *

It's been a week since Nixie and Ziggy had found a room in a motel. Within that week, she had forced Ziggy to leave her and find a new path for his life; she planned to ruin her own by chasing after Kira. But when she tried to get information on Kira, it aggravated her to no end. The only info that she could get was what country Kira was in and the information of the Death Note she had gathered when she made her rounds with Otto.

--

"_The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal_

_The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal_

_I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fuckin' minute…__"_

Nixie's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her cell phone went off, disturbing the peace in the room. Turning over in the bed, she grabbed her phone from the end table and picked it up.

"…what?" she muttered groggily into it. There was a short pause.

"_You're not a morning person are you?_" a voice spoke.

Nixie instantly frowned at the sound of the voice. It seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't place the face of the owner. "Who is this?"

"_Forgot about me already? That hurts_," the voice oozed sarcasm.

"Goggle boy?" Nixie asked, her mind coming out of sleep mode.

"_I told you the names Matt. Anyway, I was calling about the debt you owed me._"

"Does it have anything to do with Kira?" she asked hopeful, but Matt stayed quiet. Nixie smiled a little, knowing that's exactly what the debt had to deal with. "Count me in Goggle boy."

Matt sighed irritably, "_Whatever. Meet me at Beverly Center Shopping Mall at 9:43 today_."

"What at such an odd time?"

"_Didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?_"

"They probably did, I just happened to tune them out." She could hear Matt chuckle on the other side of the phone, which was quickly interrupted by another voice.

"_Matt! Who the hell are you talking to?_"

"_Chill Mello. I'm talking to someone who's going to help us capture Kira._"

"_We don't need any help from some brainless piece of shit._"

"_If you want to get Kira before Near does, I suggest you let them assist us._"

"_Well, who are they?_"

"_It's a surprise._"

"_Give me the damn phone before I kill you!_"

'I hope they realize I can hear them,' Nixie thought to herself as she overheard their conversation. She listened closely as she heard scrambling and thuds.

"_Who the hell is this?_" Mello's voice broke out over the phone.

"You'll find out soon enough," Nixie replied, a smirk on her face.

"_You basta—_" She quickly hung up on him with a snicker.

'He's so gonna freak when he figures out that I'm the one that's going to help,' Nixie thought herself, quiet amused.

She looked at the alarm clock on the night table. _6:39 Am_. 'Ugh. Is it worth is to try and go back to sleep?'

--

It was 9:52 by the time Nixie made it a couple blocks away from the mall. She pulled her winter coat closer to her. A purple and green scarf was wrapped once around her neck, the ends hanging out in front of her.

Pulling out her phone, she realized she was late. 'Oops…' she thought turning down another street. 'I hope Matt didn't leave, otherwise I walked in the cold for nothing. And I absolutely _hate_ the cold.'

"There it is…" Nixie muttered as she looked at the mall from the other side of the street. "Now, where the hell was I supposed to meet him?"

"Do you normally talk to yourself?" someone asked from behind her. Nixie spun around, her hands flying into her coat to pull out her guns from pockets within it. But her actions were stopped when arms wrapped around her, minimizing her movements and squishing her up against someone. "Don't make a scene by trying to shoot me," the familiar voice of Matt said.

Nixie's eye twitched as she looked up at Matt, his goggles on and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "So you make a scene by smothering me instead?" Nixie asked her body rigid from physical contact. She wasn't used to someone touching her.

"I wouldn't call it smothering you, more like hugging you," he replied, still not letting her go.

"Well, whatever you're doing, stop it."

"Promise not to shoot me?"

"I can't promise you anything." Matt started crushing her in his hold. "Fine, fine! I promise I won't shoot you…yet," she trialed off.

"That'll work," he said, finally removing his hold on her. With a sigh of relief, Nixie took her hands out of her jacket and let them hang at her sides. "See, was that so painful?"

"Excruciatingly painful," she muttered.

"Good to hear. Now let's go," Matt said, letting out a puff of smoke. Nixie nodded her head and followed him away from the mall and into an electronic store a block away.

Cameras and microphones of all different sizes littered the store.

Nixie's eyes swept the merchandise, 'Why do I get the feeling that we're going to be spying on people?'

--

"So… what's the reason for two cameras, three laptops, and five small mics?" Nixie asked, wanting to know if her guess was correct. Matt and Nixie were currently in his car, on the way back to where the hell he and Mello were staying. When Matt didn't answer, she decided to speak her thoughts, as well as her nickname for him. "We're spying on someone, aren't we _Goggle Boy_?"

"Aren't you a smart cookie, _Nix_?" Matt shot back.

"I hate you," Nixie muttered, not liking her new nickname.

"I doubt that," he answered back. Nixie just rolled her eyes.

After ten minutes of not talking, Nixie spoke up again. "Are we there yet?"

"Well aren't you a little impatient," Matt replied, looking out the side of his goggles at her.

"No, just extremely bored."

"Well you're in luck, Nix," Matt stated as he pulled into a parking lot in front of an apartment complex, "We're here. And by the looks of it, Mello's here too."

Nixie smirked, knowing Mello wasn't going to be happy with seeing her, 'This is going to be fuuuun!'


	8. Level 8: What Is Goggle Boy?

**Disclaimer:** I only own Nixie and all the other characters you may not recognize.

Here's Chapter 8! Sorry it took so long to get out!

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" Mello said to Matt, slightly crushing the chocolate bar in his hand.

"I'm here to make your life a living hell," Nixie beamed, knowing exactly how to push Mello's buttons.

"Get the hell out," Mello sneered at her.

"But that would ruin all the fun."

"Why you—"

"Settle down Mello," Matt said as he crossed his arms. "She's the one who's going to help us with the Kira case."

"That bitch is just going to get in my way," Mello scoffed, taking a bit of his chocolate. Nixie leered at him from behind Matt's back. "Now get her out of here."

"No," Matt replied firmly, "We'll need her help. And don't worry about her getting in your way, I'll keep her occupied."

'That makes me sound like a whore,' Nixie thought with frown.

"Fine," Mello grunted, "If she does get in my way, I will make sure she never gets in the way again."

"She won't Mello, trust me." With that, Mello stalked passed Matt and Nixie, and out of the apartment.

"You shouldn't push his buttons like that Nixie," Matt said turning to face her.

"But tormenting him is just so fun," she drawled out. "Besides, he deserves everything he gets."

"Just because he's hot-headed doesn't mean deserves everything that comes his way," Matt replied, "He can be a good friend in the end."

"I doubt that," she murmured, looking off to the side as she crossed her arms.

Matt sighed and shook his head. "Trust me. If you just try to get to know him, he'll open up to you. But it'll be a slow process, I'll give you that."

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not here to make friends," she stated, causing Matt to roll his eyes.

"Whatever," Matt said, waving off Nixie's last statement. "Just help me set up the spy system."

Without a word, Nixie followed Matt to the open area in front of the couch, purchases in tow.

--

Nixie sat on the floor with her legs spread out in front of her with a computer between them. She grunted underneath her breath as another error message popped up on the screen. Looking through her eyelashes, Nixie stole a glance at Matt. Her eyebrows knitted together as she noticed he had the other two laptops all ready to go. Pursing her lips, she leaned back against the foot of the sofa; she made a face when her back cracked. Nixie reached around, trying to rub her throbbing back.

'Slouching for hours on end isn't fun for the back,' she thought to herself, heaving out a sigh. Nixie slouched back down, and focused on the task at hand. After blankly at the computer screen, she just gave up.

"Here," she muttered, pushing the laptop to where Matt sat. He stared at her before putting down the microphone he was messing with and taking the computer in his lap.

"Couldn't get it could you?" he asked, lifting up his goggles.

Nixie just crossed her arms across her chest before replying, "Personally I would rather be on the move than rot my eyes out on a screen."

Matt's brown eyes locked onto Nixie's, "Computer screens don't rot eyes out."

"Whatever," she mumbled looking away and pushing herself off the ground. "I'll be back; I have to go to the bathroom."

"It's at the end of the hallway to the right," Matt replied, watching the girl stroll towards the bathroom. Sighing, he resumed his work with the laptop.

Once in the bathroom, Nixie shut and locked the door. She turned on the sink and waited for the water to get somewhat warm before splashing some on her face. Looking up at the mirror, she looked at herself.

"I look like shit," Nixie grumbled, eyeing her face. Her golden eyes seemed somewhat dull with the dark circles that had formed underneath them. Her skin had paled, causing her to look as if she was border-line sick. As she got to her hair, she couldn't help but smile. "At least my hair looks normal." Reddish-purple hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a few strays hanging down. "…Well, at least as normal as it usually is."

Yawning, Nixie wiped any water that hadn't streamed off her face before she exited the bathroom. When she got back to the living room, Matt was sitting on the ground button mashing away at the Gameboy DS in his hands.

"Taking a break already?" She asked, sitting on the couch.

"No, I'm done getting everything ready," he replied, his eyes flickering to her face and back down to the screen.

Nixie nearly fell off the couch with shock, "What?! Seriously?!"

"Yeah…"

"First you're a mobster who turns into some kind of knight in shining armor. Then you decide to play doctor and now you're a computer technician? What the hell are you Goggle Boy?"

By the end of the rant, Nixie had Matt's complete attention. "Knight in shining armor?" he muttered back to himself, eyebrows rising higher by the second. Before Nixie could understand what had happened, Matt had started to chuckle; which in the end turned into a full out laugh. She flushed with embarrassment.

"Shut up," she snapped, her cheeks becoming redder as he continued to laugh. She growled and left the living room when he wouldn't stop laughing. Walking back down the hallway to the bathroom, she stopped in front of an open door. Peering inside, Nixie realized it was a bedroom. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She didn't care whose room it was as she sprawled out on the bed. 'Maybe when I wake up, I'll realize that this is just a dream…' she thought before her eyes shut, her mind drifting off into Dream World that, just by chance, had a laughing goggled boy waiting for her.


End file.
